Harmony: Awakening of the Sky
by SkyDecimo27
Summary: Tsuna's been raised by Reborn since losing her family, trying to live as normally as possible. But it looks like certain transfer students won't let her. Fem27 All27 (at the beginning) Currently catching up to previous.


The sun was going down and two children laughed as they chased each other around the yard. Just one look at them could tell you they were twins. Brown hair and eyes to match, their clothes being the only thing that set them apart.

They chased each other in fits of giggles, the girl's dress billowing around her as she clumsily ran. The boy caught up right behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and tipped them both onto their backs, his sister letting out a shriek of laughter as her feet left the ground.

"I win!" The boy yelled, keeping his arms locked around his sister. "No fair!" She squirmed in his grip, "You're supposed to _tag _me!"

"I _caught _you! Isn't that good enough?"

The girl stopped squirming and laid down next to her brother in a huff, "No fair! You can't just change the rules, Natsu!"

Natsu let go and sat up grinning, "I didn't change the rules, I just found a loophole." He pulled his sister on to her feet as he stood up.

"What's a loophole?"

Natsu shrugged, "Dad said it was getting your own way without breaking the rules."

"That sounds like cheating if you ask me."

"It's not cheating if you don't break the rules!"

The girl crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks in a pout, "It's not fair."

"Fine, next time I'll let _you _win."

The pout faded almost instantly and she beamed at her brother, "Really?"

The children talked and laughed together as they walked back to the door of their house. They carefully slipped their shoes off and Natsu glared at the large brown muddy spot on the back of his shorts, "Mom's not gonna like that."

"Let's switch clothes then," His sister offered, taking his hand, "I'll be you so I'll be the one getting yelled at!"

He smiled brightly, "No, I got them dirty, I'll get yelled at." He started pulling his sister away from the door and toward the room they shared, walking past the kitchen where they could hear their mother humming while working on dinner.

The girl frowned, clinging to her brother's sleeve even as the made it up the stairs, "Are you sure? You shouldn't have to get in trouble."

"No it's totally fine! It's not like mom would _yell _anyway. Besides, you shouldn't have to get in trouble either."

"If you say so."

Natsu changed his shorts in their room, carefully putting the dirty pair next to the hamper to show to his mom, knowing that even if he didn't tell her, she'd figure it out anyway. They headed back down the stairs for dinner, Natsu having to catch his sister as she nearly took a tumble down the stairs.

"Done outside you two?" The brown haired woman smiled as her two children sat themselves down at the table next to each other.

The girl swung her legs just above the ground, smiling at her mom, "Yeah! Though Natsu cheated." Her brother groaned.

The woman giggled, "You two always seem to back just in time for dinner."

Natsu pumped his fist in the air proudly, "That'd be me! There's no way Tsuna could keep track of time!"

Tsuna pouted, "That's just 'cause you're hungry!"

"Natsu," Their mother was looking at him in confusion, "Weren't you wearing different clothes this morning?"

Natsu flushed red and Tsuna looked down at her hands.

"W-well, I sorta got them dirty, like _really _dirty."

Their mother was surprised, "The new nice white ones?"

Natsu bowed his head, "I'm really sorry, mom."

She sighed a bit, "Well, I probably shouldn't have let you wear those outside huh? They're upstairs in your room right?"

"U-um yeah?" Natsu was looking at his mom in surprise, "Your not mad?"

"Oh well I am a little annoyed, but you're sorry aren't you?"

"Definitely sorry!"

Their mother giggled and patted both children on the head, "Well there you go!"

The two twins looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces, unbelieving at getting off the hook.

"Oh, but as punishment, you have to do the laundry the rest of this week."

Natsu's face fell and he let his head fall against the table, "Noooo waaaay..."

The mother happily finished serving dinner as Tsuna promised to aid her brother in his dreaded task in between her giggles.

* * *

Tsuna insisted on sleeping with Natsu that night, and of course, there were no arguments on the matter. They slept in a peaceful sleep until Natsu stirred to find his sister up and looking out the window with a grim look on her face.

"Tsuna? What's up?" Natsu sleepily pulled himself up, but didn't get any farther the sitting on the side of the bed, "You're usually so sleepy by now."

Tsuna fidgeted a little, pulling her knees up to her chest, "I just have a really bad feeling."

Natsu frowned at the side of his sisters head, fully awake now, "Bad feeling? Like you ate something? I think mom has some medicine for th-"

"No," Tsuna said, her face pulling together in concentration, "It's like-" Tsuna froze, suddenly focusing on something outside, "Dad?"

Natsu shot up from the bed and joined his sister in looking in shock out the window, "It is dad!" The car their father always came home in was pulling up the long drive way of the home, far off from most people.

The two children forgot about whatever strange feeling Tsuna had and sprinted out of their room and to their mother's door, "Mom! Come on, wake up!" Natsu pushed the door open in a rush as Tsuna yelled "Dad's home!"

Their mother jolted up in surprise, "Wha-What? Whose home?"

The kids were practically jumping up and down, trying to pull their mom out of the bed, "Dad is!" Natsu yelled.

The mom let the kids pull her up and downstairs, quickly waking up, "Dad's home?"

"Yeah, Tsuna saw his car!"

The three quickly shuffled towards their front door, everyone excited now, and met the man as he opened in from his side.

"Honey, it's you!" She took a step toward her husband to happily great him home from his trip, but stopped short as she noticed the grim look on his face, "Honey?"

Tsuna ran forward and hugged her father's legs, ecstatic to see her father after months, "Daddy! You came home!" The man swiftly, picked his daughter up into his arms and looked to his wife, "We need to go. Now."

Natsu took hold of his mother's hand, not liking the strangely hard expression on his father's usually carefree face. His mother stared at her husband with a look of shock and confusion, "I-Iemitsu? G-go? Where? Why?"

"They've found us, Nana."

The children were more than confused, but a look of horrid realization appeared on their mother's face. Without hesitating, she gathered Natsu up in her arms and quickly grabbed their shoes, and hurried out the door, her husband doing the same.

Natsu clutched his mom's shirt, not liking the feeling his parents gave off, "M-mom? What's happening?"

"It's fine dear, just put these on." Nana handed him his shoes as she tried to slip hers on while making it to the car. Once they got in, they put the kids in the back and their father got in the driver's seat. Natsu had already got his shoes on, so he helped his clumsy sister get her's on in a rush.

"Mom," Tsuna asked, finally getting her shoes situated, "W-where are we going?"

Their mother turned back to look at them with a shaky smile, "It's okay honey, you're father's taking us on a little trip."

The kids looked over to their dad, who kept a straight gaze forward but threw his words back to them, we're gonna take a quick shortcut through the woods to meet a friend. He's taking us to his place to stay a while, okay?"

The twins chorused weak "Okay"s and huddled together in the back until their father pulled to a stop in front of a seemingly random part of the forest. The parent shuffled their kids out of the car, leading them by their hands into the woods following their father.

The kids were to afraid to break the silence, so they glanced nervously at each other in the faint light of the moon as they were led farther and farther away from the car, and deeper into the woods.

* * *

They were walking for maybe twenty-five minutes and Tsuna was just about to yell out in exhaustion when an unnatural roar filled the night air, sending birds flying from their perches in the trees. It wasn't like any animal they'd ever heard. Tsuna and Natsu looked around in surprised fear and their parents faces morphed into shocked terror.

"Run!" Iemitsu yelled, both parents scooping their kids up and breaking out in a sprint, knowing their children wouldn't be able to keep up with if they ran on their own.

They'd run for barely thirty seconds until a dark creature cut in front of them with a leap. It was horrid looking, hollow eyes, yellowed long claws and teeth, and mangled dirty gray fur, like a long-dead fox. Iemitsu swiftly put Tsuna down behind him and pulled a pistol from his jacket a shot a round at the creatures head. It moved even faster then even Iemitsu could aim. "Nana! Get back!"

She gathered the kids behind her, trying to not let them see the horrible sight, but they still saw it, and Tsuna started sobbing in Natsu's arms.

The creature lunged at Iemitsu, and he couldn't doge nearly fast enough to escape the fangs that sank into his neck. Nana screamed, "_Iemitsu!_" The beast dropped his body and lunged and their little group of three. Nana shoved her kids to the side as she was knocked down with the beast's claws digging into her chest. She threw a gold-shimmering bracelet at Tsuna, who clumsily caught it, and yelled, "Take this and _run_!" As the fox-like monster bore down on her. "Protect Tsuna!"

Tsuna stood frozen, staring at her mother, not even looking at the gold bracelet in her hands. Natsu recovered first and grabbed her hand and started running, yelling at his sister to snap out of it and run properly too. The beast leaped off of their mother's corpse and landed directly in front of them, teeth bared and growling.

Tsuna screamed and stumbled backwards a few feet from her brother, falling down on her bottom, as Natsu displayed false bravery as he stood between his sister and the beast, his mother's last words echoing in his ears.

"Tsuna," She looked up at her brother, who had turned his head to look back to her, and she realized he was crying too, "_Please _stay safe!" The beast lunged and Natsu was torn from her vision in a flash of red.

Her brain shut down as she tried to comprehend what just happened.

The beast attacked Natsu.

Natsu was gone.

Dad was gone.

Mom was gone.

Natsu was gone.

All of the fear, shock, and grief hit her at once and Tsuna curled up in a ball and screamed, "_Natsu!"_

Orange light filled the forest, and the beast reared back, flames scorched it, shooting out from bracelet in Tsuna's hands, the orange gem glowing a vibrant unnatural color.

The flame quickly died down, and Tsuna nearly collapsed from the unknown power that had drained her small body. The beast quickly recovered and growled, stalking closer to the almost unconscious girl, faint red flames spark up in it's fur.

It was nearly three feet to her, when a shot rang out through the forest, and an entire chunk of it's head was just gone. It didn't even scream, it just fell to the ground in a bloody mess.

"_Chaos._"

* * *

**Yoooo guess who finally finished all three prologues for their stories. Me. I'll leave the old stories up until I've caught up with the new ones, and I won't add any new content until all are caught up. ****I wanted to post all three at once, so next is KN then BotV.**

**Yeah I've had so much going on with school and summer stuff so I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update. Yeah the whole action/bad stuff going on at once thing is kinda hard to write, I've realized that after writing this chapter twice. Sorry if it's shitty haha**

**Well on to post the other prologues and work on the next chapters, see ya! ****Thanks to everyone who's still supporting me!**


End file.
